The Final Bout/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Normal Party Setup The most common strategies involve using 2-Hours, most notably Hundred Fists, Mighty Strikes, Meikyo Shisui or a group of Red Mages using Chainspell and a series of nukes with Stoneskin on. Other combinations, such as a tank and one or more Black Mages can also work. Paladin tends to be preferred over Ninja as a tank due to the rapid speed with which the The Waughroon Kid whacks the players. Also a Paladin can use Invincible, which will help negate most of The Waughroon Kid's attacks and weapons skills. A common strategy with Paladin tanks is to bring in any two damage dealers. The Paladin runs in and uses Invincible either immediately, or once The Waughroon Kid uses Counterstance. Once the Paladin uses Invincible, the other two damage dealers use their two hours and bring The Waughroon Kid down as fast as possible. BST/NIN Strategy Jobs *BST/NIN *BST/NIN *BST/NIN Supplies * Funguar Jug *Pet Food Zeta *Hi-Potion (Probably won't need it, but just in case of emergency) The Fight *Go into the fight, summon a Funguar pet, set your pet to attack, and cast Utsusemi: Ichi. (Remember to let your pet attack first before you, because you want the pet to tank as much as possible) *If hate is on you turn your back to the mob and recast Utsusemi: Ichi if needed until the mob starts attacking your pets again. *Use your WS once the mob uses Counterstance since he will have incredibly low defense at that point. *Remember to fight behind the mob! He can counter your attacks! *Apply pet food (Pet Food Zeta recommended) as needed to preserve your pet as long as possible. Note *BST/WHM can be subsitituted for one BST/NIN and still clear within the time limit. *If you get enough time to pull off a weapon skill and Sic (seeing as the funguars miss alot), theres a good chance you will have to rush to the Armoury Crate to complete this in time. PLD,SAM,SMN Strategy Jobs *PLD/WAR *SAM/WAR *SMN/WHM Supplies *Meat Mithkabob-SAM *Yagudo Drink-SMN and PLD *Ether-SMN The Fight *Paladin goes in first and provokes the kid and tries to build as much hate as possible. Summoner throws out quick buffs and helps healing the Paladin. After about 30seconds it's time for two-hours. Samurai uses Meikyo Shisui and the Summoner uses Astral Flow. If you want a quick win have the Samurai Skillchain with himself and have the Summoner Astral Flow with the corresponding avatar. Once the Samurai uses his two hour he'll be drawing alot of hate so Paladin should use Invincible. With this strategy the fight would last an average length of 1min 30sec with our record of 1:14